Centrifugal pendulums having a pendulum mass, a pendulum flange, and a cam guide are known in the art. The cam guide couples the pendulum mass and the pendulum flange and guides the pendulum mass along a pendulum path when torsional vibration is introduced into the centrifugal pendulum. However, a disadvantage is that when a reciprocating engine in the drive train is switched off, the pendulum mass in the cam guide hits the end stops and thus creates clacking sounds.